This invention relates generally to electronic gaming machines interconnected by a computer network and more particularly to a method and apparatus for integrating a primary and secondary game within a computer network.
Casinos typically include electronic gaming machines (EGMs) such as slot machines and video poker machines. These games are referred to herein as the xe2x80x9cprimary gamexe2x80x9d associated with the particular gaming machine. Slot machines, for example, usually include three reels that each have a plurality of symbols printed thereon. After the player applies a wager to the machine, he or she starts play by triggering a switch that starts the reels spinning. Each reel stops at a random position and thereby presents three symbolsxe2x80x94one from each reel. Some combinations of symbols do not pay any jackpot. Others pay varying amounts according to predetermined combinations that appear in a pay table displayed on the machine and stored in the gaming machine""s programmable read-on memory (PROM).
More recently, multiple gaming machines have been linked together into groups of machines that share the same bonus pool. A simple example of such a system is progressive video poker in which players play the primary poker game on one of a plurality of gaming machines grouped together on the casino floor. A coin-in counter, linked to all machines sharing the progressive pool, counts the total amount of money played in the group of machines and advances the progressive bonus pool accordingly. For instance, the casino can choose to set aside 5% of all money played on the group of video poker machines to the bonus pool. The amount of the pool is displayed on a large LED display and is incremented as money is played. This amount is awarded automatically as a bonus should a player on one of the video poker machines receive a designated winning hand such as a royal flush. After the bonus is awarded, the bonus pool is seeded with a nominal amount that is further incremented as described above.
The advantage of the progressive system is that the bonus pools from individual machines can be pooled to form larger awards, which in turn attracts more players. When taken to the extreme, progressive bonuses can be pooled together not only from machines in different areas of the casino, but also from different casinos in different states. More complex examples for bonusing are implemented using bonus servers over a network, such as disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/843,411, filed Apr. 15, 1997 and assigned to the Assignee of the present application (the ""411 application), which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Also incorporated herein by reference for all purposes is U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,961, assigned to the Assignee of the present application (the ""961 patent), which also discloses bonuses that can be implemented by bonus servers over a network.
One drawback of the aforementioned progressive system is the preestablished nature of the bonus award whereby a triggering event (e.g. a royal flush) causes a set result (e.g. payment of the progressive jackpot). There is no further element of chance once the triggering event occurs, i.e. no secondary game is initiated by the triggering event. Furthermore, there is very little incentive for the player to continue to play the gaming machine once the triggering event occurs since his or her bonus is assured.
Some EGMs include a secondary game to supplement the primary game. The assignee of the present invention markets a gaming machine that integrates a mechanical wheel of fortune game with a single slot machine. A player of these machines would play the primary slot machine game until the symbols from the reel pull results in a particular combination that initiates the secondary game. Accordingly, the secondary game acts as a variable bonus on top of the jackpot resulting from the particular symbol combination obtained, wherein the jackpot is fixed according to the paytable stored in the gaming machine""s PROM.
The coupling of mechanical elements has the disadvantage of being bulky and relatively unconfigurable. The type of secondary game and the payouts available cannot easily be changed. Additionally, such secondary games are not shared with adjoining machines so that the element of competition among players is removed and the enjoyment for spectators is limited.
Accordingly, a need remains for a better system for integrating a secondary game with a primary game over a gaming network.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to implement a method for playing a networked secondary game from a selected one of a group of gaming machines running an individual primary game.
Another object of the invention is to integrate a large flat-panel display such as a Plasmatron(trademark) monitor into a computer gaming network for display of the networked secondary game to primary game players and spectators.
A further object of the invention is to trigger the networked secondary game from the individual primary game machine, preferably using the same actuator as for the primary game.
Still another object of the invention is to facilitate the transfer of audit data from a networked bank of machines to a central accounting computer.
Yet another object of the invention is to encourage continued play on the gaming machines.
One aspect of the invention teaches a method for operating a group of gaming machines interconnected by a network to play both primary and secondary games from the machines. Each of the gaming machines has a primary game associated with it, e.g. Double Double Diamond slots manufactured by IGT of Reno, Nev. Play is allowed to occur on the gaming machines while a triggering event is detected. In a preferred embodiment, the triggering event is detected by monitoring an operating parameter of the gaming machines over the network, such as total coins played. A predetermined criterion or threshold is set for the operating parameter and, if the operating parameter meets the predetermined criterion, a triggering event signal is sent through the network. Upon the occurrence of the triggering event, a secondary game is initiated from a selected one of the gaming machines whereby the secondary game is common to the group of gaming machines. The secondary game is most preferably a wheel-of-fortune-type game and is displayed in common to all of the machines and local spectators on a plasma-based display monitor of the type marketed by Fujitsu under their Plasmatron(trademark) brand. Such a monitor has a display size that measures 42xe2x80x3 across a diagonal but is only 6xe2x80x3 deep. Driving the plasma-based monitor is an animation computer that contains software coded animation programs for displaying the wheel-of-fortune and related audio/video events responsive to a stand-alone bonus server (SBS).
Use of the plasma-based display monitor confers several advantages over prior LED-based displays, Vacuum Fluorescent Displays (VFD), or even projection screen televisions. First, plasma-base displays take up a minimal amount of room on the casino floor where every square foot of space counts toward a casino""s bottom line. Video monitors based on Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technology also confer this advantage but are as yet not available in the desired size for casino play. Second, the number and vibrancy of colors available on plasma-based monitors, and the clarity of the picture, is unmatched in prior display technologies. Finally, the large size and uniqueness of the plasma-display, as well as the combination of a high-speed animation computer to drive the monitor, offer a great attraction to both players and spectators. It is possible, then, to visually see from each linked primary game machine the outcome of the secondary game.
In another aspect of the invention, a secondary game controller is coupled via a network to the plurality of gaming computers and plasma-based display. The secondary game controller is adapted to monitor the activity of the gaming devices over the network and causes the secondary game to initiate when the monitored operating parameter meets a predetermined criterion. An animation computer, coupled to the plasma-based monitor, is driven in response to control signals received from the secondary controller. Preferably included is an actuator on the gaming machines that can be configured by another control signal from the secondary game controller to alternately activate either the primary game on the gaming machine or the common secondary game. Also taught is a tertiary game that is initiated upon the second occurrence of the triggering event. Bonus amounts are awarded to selected machines depending upon the outcome of the secondary and tertiary games.
In yet anther aspect of the invention, a method for encouraging continued play on gaming machine is taught whereby play is allowed to occur on the gaming machine. A triggering event based on a first criterion is detected. This triggering event can take the form of either a predetermined total number of coins played since the last triggering event, a certain reel symbol or combination, or any other player-controlled or random occurrence. After the triggering event, the rate of play at the gaming machine is measured. If the rate of play meets a predetermined criterion (e.g. one coin played on average every 20 seconds), then a bonus is awarded depending upon the outcome of a tertiary game. Otherwise, if the rate of play drops below a certain threshold, then the player becomes ineligible to win the tertiary game award.
The advantage of this later aspect of the invention over the prior art is that the award of the second bonus is deferred depending upon the play speed of the player. It is in the casino""s interest in the long term to get as many people to play such gaming machines as long as possible. A player who continues to play once he is guaranteed a deferred random bonus payment stands a high probability of losing some of that award back to into the bonus pool as play continues on the primary game.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention that proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.